Summer's Breath
by animelover0001
Summary: Instead of a quiet summer, Haruhi is dragged along on a vacation with the host club. The only good thing was that Haruhi would be able to spend some time with Kyoya. Although whether she'll stay sane is another matter... Kyoya x Haruhi
1. Summer's Breath

All Haruhi wanted to do was have a nice, quiet summer.

Do the housework, study for school and maybe, just maybe, take a break from a certain Host Club. I mean was it really too much to ask for? As much as she enjoyed spending time with her fellow hosts (although Haruhi would rather have teeth pulled than admit that in front of the twins or Tamaki) there was a certain amount of 'Haruhi time' needed to retain sanity. However Haruhi's plans were then discovered by the Host Club, and were soon to be uprooted.

"Haruhi-i-i-i-i-…!" whined Kaoru and Hikaru.

Haruhi inwardly flinched, seeing as they had their arms wrapped around her and were whining right into her ears. She gave a quick glance around Music Room 3 searching for a possible exit.

'_Snatch the curtains, quick constrictor knot around the wall beam and dive out the window to abseil down the building…..No, too slow. Commandeer Mori-senpai and have him charge down to the school side exit… nope, he wouldn't leave Honey-senpai behind, and he's too far away for that to be an effective esc-'_

Haruhi's thoughts ground to a halt as the twins tightened their hold around their toy, purring into her ears.

"Come with us! It won't be any fun if you aren't around! You're our toy, after all."

"No."

"Wahhhhh! Haru-chan, you don't want to be with us in the holidays?" asked Honey. A sweat drop appeared on Haruhi's forehead as her 18 year old senior looked up at her with big doleful eyes.

'_You can't be serious.. .'_

"Daughter MUST come to have bonding time with Daddy!" squealed Tamaki who was somewhere in the backdrop.

"Ok then definitely no." Haruhi answered truthfully.

Haruhi's eyes slowly shifted to Kyoya, who had been typing away on his laptop but had stopped as he felt her gaze on him. He lifted his eyes to hers and Haruhi spotted the small smirk gracing his features. He knew exactly how irritated she was becoming at the increasing pressure of coming on this trip. For Kami's sake didn't they just recently have some kind of talk on peer pressure? Mind you, in comparison to such a topic like the partaking of recreational drugs, the suggestion of going on holiday with the Host Club would seem innocent and good-natured.

Only to those who didn't know these crazy people. Haruhi felt that going on this holiday was right in the same league as signing up to making a birthday feast on the same day as there being a 50% sale at the supermarket. Involving a lot of drama, most likely some hair pulling, and sure to end in fatality. Haruhi would much rather stay home, and perhaps meet up with Kyoya.

"Your debt will be decreased by 10%" stated Kyoya.

Haruhi landed back in reality with a crash.

"40%" said Haruhi

A collective gasp was heard from the rest of the Host Club. No one ever argued with the Shadow King! And especially not over finance (not that any of the other hosts would have need to). The twins untangled themselves from their toy and, having given her a goodbye kiss on the cheek, started waving white handkerchiefs at her as they backed away with everyone else.

Kyoya slowly rose and walked to where Haruhi was standing.

A stare-off commenced as Haruhi waited with hands on hips, Kyoya making the effort to keep amusement from his expression as he stared down at the fiery brunette.

"15%" He raised it a little, making a concession to the fact that agreeing to this holiday might prove a little stress-inducing, but would not be without its benefits.

"30%" Haruhi stood firm. Kyoya KNEW how much she had wanted to stay at home this summer and there was no way she was going to settle for anything under 20%. That much she would not back down on.

"17%"

"25%"

By this time all of the Host Club had left the room for fear of the Shadow King's wrath.

Neither Haruhi nor Kyoya had noticed, their gazes trained on each other.

"20%" said Kyoya.

Haruhi thought for a while then nodded, pleased with her efforts. As she turned round to find no Host Club in sight she felt fingers grasp around her slender wrist and pull her back, finding herself staring up into Kyoya's entertained face.

An arm snaked round her waist as Kyoya pulled her closer and lent forward to murmur in her ear.

"Have you ever given a thought to being a negotiator for corporate mergers and acquisitions? Your stubbornness could catapult you to infamy in the board rooms."

Haruhi blushed slightly and felt a small shiver travel down her spine as this comment was quickly followed by a nibble of her ear. She could feel Kyoya smirk against her ear as he then travelled down to her neck where he started to plant small kisses. He slowly backed her up against the wall and continued to travel down from her neck to collarbone leaving a small kisses here and there.

Haruhi twined her hands in his hair and scraped her blunt nails across his scalp, delighting in the resulting shiver that passed through Kyoya's lean body at the sensation. Said man lifted his head so that their eyes were level, but he was unprepared for the passion he found there as Haruhi captured his lips with her own. She allowed her hands to travel down his back and massage his tense muscles as she rubbed her body against his.

Kyoya let out a groan before clutching Haruhi tighter against him.

**Kyoya's POV**

I couldn't help myself as I groaned from her confident touch.

It had taken us a while to get to this point in our relationship, both of us having been wary from the start as to how it could pan out. Oh, both of us felt the physical attraction, but it wasn't until we had been spending more time together did we realise our true compatibility with each other.

Both of us keen to have a partner who could keep up intellectually, our conversations found us turning not only to the latest news in politics and the economy, but also to more emotional subjects that we had dared not broach with others – her feelings about her mother's death, mine about the tight fist with which my father ruled over my family – her fears of not making it as a lawyer, mine of never breaking out of my older brother's shadow.

She knew my weak points, as I knew hers, and whilst before this would have been something I would shudder at the thought of, with Haruhi I felt safe. For once I felt like I could truly trust someone. Only Haruhi could provoke this from me as my calm, collected shell crumbled before her. I tightened my hold around her. I never wanted to let her go. She was mine and mine alone, and I will go to any lengths to make it stay that way.

**Normal POV**

Kyoya and Haruhi broke from their kiss and breathed heavily, whilst looking at each other. Both were content at what they found in each other's eyes, which was themselves. Neither doubted their love for each other, and knew they did not have to voice that love to make it clear.

Haruhi allowed a small giggle to escape her lips upon seeing Kyoya's condition.

His normally pristine hair was tousled, with his glasses askew, tie discarded and shirt opened at the top. Quite a yummy picture that she would file away for later.

"What, pray tell, do you find so funny?" asked Kyoya, watching his love laugh

"Look in the mirror."

Kyoya looked at his reflection and allowed a grin to break across his face as his eyes returned to Haruhi and travelled up and down her body.

"You might want to have a look at yourself."

Her eyes scanned herself in the mirror, amused to see that her blazer was discarded on the floor and her shirt had somehow made its way halfway off her shoulders. Not a state she would like many people to see her in.

She threw a rueful grin at herself in the mirror before turning round to her secret boyfriend.


	2. Off to see the wizard

Offering a small smile to Kyoya, Haruhi quickly and surely redressed herself and checked in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Haruhi turned around to find Kyoya resettling his glasses and finger-combing his hair so that it didn't look so thoroughly debauched.

She made her way up behind him and stood on her toes before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Proper as ever" whispered Haruhi.

A small blush settled on his high cheek bones as Kyoya smiled down at her, still feeling slightly unused to such acts of affection. Not that he was complaining – no way! Kyoya was happy to know that they were soon becoming regular occurrences in the bond he had formed with Haruhi.

About to give a reply, he was startled to see Haruhi promptly turning around and walking towards the large double-doors of the Host Club.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya's startled voice rang in the room.

"I need to go pack for our trip with everyone. Don't you remember?" A teasing hint entered Haruhi's voice as she peaked over her shoulder.

Realisation hit Kyoya in the face before he registered all Haruhi had said.

On the one hand: time with Haruhi.

On the other: time with the Host Club.

Kyoya let a small sigh escape before marching over to Haruhi. With one hand he softly brushed her bangs out of her eyes before tilting her face upwards, brushing his lips softly over hers before whispering

"See you tomorrow".

Haruhi smiled against his lips and answered with a yes. She swayed through the doors to make her way home, leaving a happy Kyoya standing by the doors.

- . - . - . - . - . - .- - . - . - . - . -. -. - -. - . -. - .- . - . - . - .

**Next Day**

On Saturday morning Haruhi thought about where they were going. It was a hotel that Kyoya's family owned a large part of (although Haruhi suspected they owned it outright and just liked to give the illusion of possession to the other shareholders) on the outskirts of the city, only 2 hours' drive away.

According to its brochures, it was a safe haven where rich and famous clients could escape the public eye and hustle and bustle of the city. Included were huge suits, several pools that catered to swimming ability, riding stables, a games rooms, dancing halls…. All of these thoughts made Haruhi go dizzy.

Haruhi wrote a note to her dad, wishing him a good time with his friends (since Kyoya had already talked to Ranka) when she heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!"

The door swung open to reveal a tall, slender man with blonde hair that flowed to the middle of his back. His wide grin made Haruhi smile in return at the boy-turned-man who had given her food shopping tips as a child, and offered lifts whenever possible so that the younger Haruhi didn't have to walk on the streets alone at night.

Now involved in a campaign for developing centres for the homeless, he was more often than not busy travelling to and from America, the central base of his company. However, whenever he was in the neighbourhood he always dropped by for tea and a catch up with the Fujioka's.

"Hey Allen!" greeted Haruhi.

Today was one of the lucky days when Allen was around, and having spent the night out with her dad the night before, he had promised to give her a lift to outside the Ouran gates where she was meeting everyone.

"Morning Ms. Lawyer-san" he replied in a silky tone. "Shall we get going to where these ruffians are?"

Haruhi couldn't contain her laughter as she tried to imagine the Host Club cosplaying as ruffians. Those rich bastards could pull off most costumes, but for some reason the picture of them as the tough crowd of hooligans one can find in most cities made tears spring to her eyes.

"Yep, I'm ready to go."

**Outside the Ouran gates**

"Mo-o-o-o-o-th-e-r!"

Tamaki was franticly pacing around before going into his gloom corner and then resuming to pace. He turned his eyes frantically upwards, almost as if he was waiting for the sky to answer the question as to Haruhi's location.

"She isn't here yet! My lovely daughter, where are you? She could be hurt, or worse!"

Tamaki was sobbing by this point.

"What if we never find her? We won't even have a body to bury… why me, WHY?"

The rest of the club sweat-dropped.

"Calm down Tono! Our toy is coming soon." Hikaru and Kaoru reassured. They were excited to spend some time with their toy, and if this meant the possibility to annoy their lord even more; well, like they were going to give up that chance!

The other Host Club members were waiting silently by the wall, though Kyoya's eyes were focused towards the street that would lead to Haruhi's house. Not that you could tell this of course; the only thing you could see was the sunlight glinting off of his glasses.

Suddenly they all heard the rev of an engine and turned to see a red Ducati 748 driving towards them.

The motorcycle pulled up and one of the riders hopped off with a bag in one hand.

The host club stared dubiously at the duo, wondering who these people thought they were, and why on earth they were at their meeting place.

The dismounted rider pulled off their helmet and shook out their hair, knowing the fit a certain father might have if he learned that she didn't care for her hair after it had been flattened underneath a helmet.

Jaws dropped. Their Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka, the girl who cared so little for her appearance that most mistook her for a boy on her first day, stood in front of them wearing tight black jeans and a white tank top, her cheeks a brilliant pink having been rouged by the wind.

Looking around, she smirked at the expressions on everyone's faces. Having at first resisted to her father's insistence on the jeans, she argued that they were too tight for her to move around in comfortably. But after she tried them on, she surprised herself by taking to them rather easily. The material fit her just right so that she didn't need a belt to hold them up, but neither did she feel like her lower half was suffocating.

Reaching Kyoya's stare, her eyes widened.

**Kyoya POV**

I automatically took a step forward, before restraining myself from the urge to go over and kiss her senseless. She looked ravishing. My eyes roamed over her body, taking in the form-fitting top that accentuated her narrow waist, and noticing just how long her legs looked and what it might be like to feel them wrapped around my waist….

STOP! Following down that path would only lead to awkward situations and a trying ride to the hotel. But still, I couldn't help but notice her wardrobe changes – I'll have to talk to Ranka later in the week.

I glanced over to see the other members trying to absorb this image in front of them, but those twins were staring too long for my liking. My eyes returned to Haruhi and she sent a small wink at me, lost on the others, before giving her attention to the other rider.

"Thanks for the ride Allen . See you soon!"

"See you later Haruhi; have a great time and if you need anything, call me" came a smooth voice from under the helmet.

My eyes narrowed. Who was this Allen? And just how much contact did he have with my Haruhi?

Note to self: check out his background later.

**Normal POV**

"HARUHI!" came the delighted cry from 4 of the Host Club, who had launched themselves at their female member. She elegantly side stepped their attack before spinning round to see them all lying on the ground, apart from Honey who had caught himself.

"Haru-chan!" he shouted as he swung round her shoulders to plant a kiss on her cheek. Haruhi giggled at his silliness before placing him on the ground with a smile.

She felt arms around her waist and faces rubbing against her own before sighing.

"We missed you! You should have slept over last night. It would have been…fun" both Hiitichan twins whispered in her ear.

Tamaki's eyes bulged at their behaviour and started shouting something about his daughter's virtue and incest. As Haruhi disentangled herself from different limbs her eyes caught Kyoya's and saw the annoyance in his eyes. His eyes softened as they stared into hers and Haruhi knew he was okay.

"Everyone, shall we get going?"

Haruhi's question brought everyone back to the present.

"Yeah!" most of them chorused.

As they all clambered into one limo (with a few others behind with their luggage) Haruhi ended up seated between Kyoya and Mori. She squirmed in the seat trying to get comfortable when a hand tugged her closer. She looked down to see Kyoya's elegant fingers wrapped around her own, and she resisted the urge to lean her head on his shoulder.

'_This is going to be a long summer'_ Haruhi thought but a smile played round her mouth as she felt Kyoya's fingers stroke her own out of sight of the other Hosts.


	3. Green eyed

After a rather uneventful ride (apart from Tamaki trying to strangle the twins, which was nothing new) to the Sakura Rosso Hotel, everyone assembled in the lobby.

Haruhi tried not to let her mouth gape slightly at the elaborated furnishings of the main room. The gleam of the white marble floor was echoed by the bright Corinthian pillars supporting the upper levels. Detailed paintings adorned the walls depicting various scenes of nature, and as she watched dozens of smiling, energetic employees milled around, brightly offering their services to guests.

"_It's official – I have stepped into wonderland…"_

As Haruhi was peering to see if she could see a rushing white rabbit, she was brought back to the present at the sound of Kyoya clearing his throat, claiming everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, I have the room arrangements here."

The twins immediately draped themselves across Haruhi.

"Haruhi can room with us senpai! We don't mind sharing. We will have soooo much fun".

They then turned to Haruhi in synchronisation and said cheekily

"Haruhi, we can't wait to have you!"

At these words Tamaki started shaking and with a purple face strongly disagreed

"If anything instead of staying with these ..these.. DEVILS daughter of course will stay with daddy! We shouldn't be parted, …and definitely not let these evil twins have their way with you, should we Haruhi? Don't you want to stay with daddy?"

By this time Tamaki had pushed Kaoru and Hikaru away, much to their displeasure and was holding Haruhi's face between his hands, staring earnestly into her eyes.

Haruhi sighed and turned her face away from her overly dramatic senpai.

"Senpai, please stop touching my face, it counts as harassment – besides you're making a scene."

Tamaki escaped to his corner of woe, slowly drawing circles on the floor before looking mournfully at the rest of the club and then back to his circles.

"How could she possibly think I was harassing her? My daughter has been corrupted…..what is daddy going to do with his rebellious daughter?" these upset mumblings reached the ears of the Host Club.

A sweat drop appeared on everyone's forehead.

"Anyway" continued Kyoya "Morinozuka-senpai, you will be staying in Room 202. Honey-senpai, you will be in Room 203, and I believe there is a rotating cake stand for your own pleasure" At this Honey beamed.

"Tamaki, you have Room 205 and Hikaru and Kaoru, both of you will be staying in Room 207. I will be staying in Room 213 and Haruhi, you will be staying in Room 212."

"Awww. Haruhi isn't staying with us? No fair" Hikaru and Kaoru pouted, sad to know that they won't have 24/7 access to their toy, but then a thought occurred to them and they slid over to Haruhi.

"You know Haruhi" started Kaoru "being a girl of your age, you're starting to mature; and it's understandable if you are starting to feel things, maybe even have strong needs that you yourself can't satisfy.."

"If you ever feel that you need someone, you can just come to our room" continued Hikaru.

"We will most certainly be glad for the company, and the chance to help you" continued Kaoru.

"With whatever needs you have" finished Hikaru.

Tamaki by this point was pointing towards them with a horrified look.

The twins glanced towards him, and then shared a secretive look over Haruhi's head before leaning down and giving her a kiss on each cheek. Knowing what was in store they quickly snatched their key out of Kyoya's hand before racing towards the stairs, with Tamaki in tow shouting about Satan and his minions.

"Come back here you rapscallions! How dare you suggest such tainting things about my maiden!"

The two seniors smiled hearing Tamaki's cry, before taking their keys with a thanks and following the trio.

Haruhi and Kyoya both made their ways to their rooms using the elevator unlike the others who had (in some people's cases) raced up the stairs.

As they waited for their floor, Haruhi noticed that Kyoya's eyes were hardened and he gripped his clipboard so tight that his knuckles were turning slightly white. They both stepped out of the elevator and made their way towards their rooms which were, conveniently, right across the hall from each other.

"Kyoya, are you alright? You seem to be upset" asked Haruhi as he was about to enter his room.

Kyoya didn't turn round.

"I am fine."

Haruhi didn't want to push on the subject but she was truly perplexed about what could have caused such a shift in his mood.

"Kyoya what's wrong? You don't seem okay at all."

Haruhi had crossed over and placed her arm on his shoulder. He jumped slightly from the contact. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Haruhi found herself in Kyoya's room against the wall as the man before her closed the door.

Turning his gaze back to her, Haruhi realized Kyoya's eyes were as hard as ice.

"They shouldn't touch you like that" he hissed.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she finally understood why he was so mad. He was angry because of the liberties Hikaru and Kaoru had taken with her. She smiled tenderly at him, her hands reaching up to cup Kyoya's face and turn it towards hers, as she slowly pulled him down to meet her lips.

Gently, as if it were their first kiss, Haruhi pressed her lips against his, with just enough pressure so that Kyoya could feel it. She knew as soon as she felt his shoulders relax that Kyoya had calmed down. Their lips played gently with each other, sucking gently or sometimes dispersing little nips that heated their bodies.

Haruhi broke the kiss and pushed him back slightly to look into his eyes.

"Try not to be too upset" she said kindly

"Hikaru and Kaoru mean well; it's just that sometimes they can be overly affectionate. You know I only love you."

Kyoya seemed startled for a while till he finally replied, pulling Haruhi closer to him. He opened his mouth then closed it again, struggling to find the words that would explain his reaction without coming across as too overbearing.

Seeing the twins be that close with Haruhi made his blood boil – more frightening was the anger that had snuck up on him quickly. Oh, he had felt anger before; anger at Tamaki for dragging him into another hare-brained scheme, anger at his father for discounting him in the family race simply because of the date of his birth. But this, this felt like molten lava was running through his veins, and only by staking his claim on Haruhi could he calm down.

For someone who prided themselves on control and not showing emotions, just this experience was unnerving to Kyoya.

He wrapped his arms around Haruhi's shoulders, his head slowly sinking till it rested on hers.

"But still' he said into her hair '"it should only be me! I hate it when they touch you like that, as if they have a right to you. I can't control… I have never had anything like this before, and don't intend to lose it. Ever, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled at his confession, her heart pounding loudly at its implications even if Kyoya wasn't completely aware of what he implied. No matter – hopefully as smart as he is it shouldn't take long for him to realise.

Standing on tiptoes, Haruhi whispered into Kyoya's ear.

"I am yours, Kyoya Ootori."

Kyoya's eyes then widened before he whirled her round onto his bed that was standing off to the side. Haruhi ended up sitting on the bed with Kyoya next to her, gripping her hand.

"Say it again. Please." he asked, in a barely audible whisper.

Haruhi could hear the slight shake to his usually composed voice but sensed his urgency.

She reached out to stroke the side of his face before staring deeply into his onyx eyes.

"I am yours" she said clearly.

Relief and happiness flitted across Kyoya's face. Whilst growing up within a rich household might have been the 'lap of luxury', what most did not know was the imprint it left - the fact that anything not bought or earned with your own might could be taken away from you at any time. Before his thoughts turned to his father, his attention snapped back to the wonderful woman in his arms.

He pulled Haruhi into a tight embrace as his strong arms became locked around her waist. In response Haruhi's arms snaked around his neck and her fingers twined in his hair.

Kyoya pulled back from the embrace. His eyes traced Haruhi's delicate features with tenderness.

"I love you" he whispered.

They were both confident in each other's feelings, but this was the first time that Kyoya had said the words out loud. Haruhi sat there stunned, and then had to blink back tears, marvelling for a brief second how 3 little words could have such an effect on the person. Then her thought train stopped and all she could think of was reciprocating.

"I love you too" Haruhi whispered back.

Kyoya shared one of his rare, heart-warming smiles at the words, and with that, Kyoya leaned forward and Haruhi's lips met his eagerly. Kyoya pushed Haruhi back onto the bed and lowered on top of her. Their lips danced playfully with each other but then their kisses became more serious and intimate as Kyoya stroked her lower lip with his tongue for entrance, and Haruhi granted it.

Their hands roamed over each other. One of Haruhi's hands twined itself in Kyoya's hair whilst the other travelled down his back, pressing him closer to her body. Kyoya's hands travelled down Haruhi's shoulders down to her waist.

One of them remained there, stroking so that Haruhi could feel the heat through her jeans. The other hand crept under the top and attempted to pull it off. Haruhi gasped at the contact and with a harsh sound in her throat helped to discard it. Kyoya then proceeded to quickly unbutton his top and throw it off.

After that, Haruhi's hands roamed over his toned chest, gently caressing and stroking. Her nails scratched gently over his nipples that hardened under her touch. Kyoya groaned and gripped her hips to his tighter, his hands starting to make quick work of her jeans.

All of a sudden, the phone on the table next to them started ringing. They both startled at the intrusive sound, but then tried to ignore it. After several rings Haruhi had had enough.

"Go on, otherwise it will do our heads in".

Infuriated from being interrupted of his time with Haruhi, Kyoya leaned over and snapped into the phone.

"What is it!"

There was a whimper from the other end.

"The club is meeting in 10 minutes in the lobby" Tamaki said.

"Fine" Kyoya hissed.

"Um.." there was a gulp on the other end of the phone.

"Can you tell Haruhi? She isn't picking up her phone.." Upon hearing this, Haruhi giggled into the bed quietly so that Tamaki didn't hear. She then leaned up a bit and started to plant small, playful kisses along Kyoya's neck before travelling down to his collar bone. Kyoya stifled another groan and Haruhi smiled against his skin.

"I will see what I can do" managed Kyoya before the breath caught in his throat when Haruhi bit him gently.

Before Tamaki could reply, he placed the phone down and turned his attention back to Haruhi.

Immediately he crashed his lips hard on hers and poured himself into it. As they broke for air, he said breathlessly

"Try not to do that when I'm on the phone, please? It is….very distracting."

Pleased at her work, Haruhi rolled themselves over so that she was on top and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Sorry love, it was hard to resist".

Kyoya smiled softly at the term of endearment. About to continue with their earlier business, he became confused when Haruhi gently pried herself off of him and started to walk to the door. But Kyoya was faster.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, placing his hand against the door so that she couldn't sneak out. Haruhi rolled her eyes at his childish, and seemingly one-track mind.

"If you will take care to remember, we will soon be expected in the lobby, and I don't know about you but I am a bit of a mess".

Haruhi looked down on herself. She had already retrieved her discarded shirt and shoes from the floor.

"Fine" Kyoya pouted but then gave Haruhi one last chaste kiss.

"See you" he said simply.

"Miss you" Haruhi replied as she walked to her room and closed her own door.


	4. Swimsuit dilemma

Everyone met up again in the lobby, with all the other Host Club members holding bags. Haruhi looked at the bags pointedly, then at Tamaki with an arched eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

Tamaki went a pinkish colour and the Host Club sighed. The one thing he needed to tell Haruhi to pack was a swimsuit – so of course Tamaki had forgotten to tell Haruhi about their plans to use the swimming pools.

Kyoya was about to step forward to offer buying her a swimsuit from the hotel gift shop – which would add to her debt to avoid suspicion, naturally – when he narrowed his eyes at the twins who were surreptitiously making their way to Haruhi's side.

"Don't worry, Haruhi-chan" purred the twins, as they draped themselves on her.

"Like we would ever let you wear anything other than our mother's creation on our holiday!"

Haruhi looked at them suspiciously. If this was ANYTHING like that red string bikini they had offered her at the Ootori beach resort, there would be hell to pay. No way was she wearing something that looked like she was wearing a BDSM cosplay outfit

As one, the twins offered a small black bag from behind their backs, with mistrustful pink tissue paper poking up from the top.

Haruhi then raised both eyebrows but said nothing. She couldn't really argue, seeing as she didn't have a costume. The twins smirked because they knew this very well themselves, seeing as they had Ranka supervise her packing to make sure she didn't bring any hideous swim suits from the back of her closet.

"Alright" she sighed resignedly as she accepted the bag held out to her. Before she could peak inside, the twins held her hands.

"No, no, no!" Hikaru reprimanded.

"Only once you are inside the changing room" scolded Kaoru.

'_This is getting better and better'_ Haruhi thought sarcastically.

Another sigh escaped her before being dragged towards the changing hall. She quickly had a glimpse at Kyoya and was unnerved to see a smirk playing round his lips.

Kyoya gave her a small devilish grin as she mouthed the word 'traitor' at him.

Once safely inside the deserted changing room, Haruhi looked inside the bag and groaned. But then again, what had she expected from the infamous Hiitichan twins? She slowly pulled out the skimpy, red bikini top. Then out came the matching black bottoms with ties round the thighs.

She looked helplessly around the dressing room, but without any other alternative, Haruhi changed into the swimming costume. It took a few minutes, but once she was standing in front of the floor length mirror, Haruhi had to admit it. Whilst she wasn't one for vanity, she certainly knew that she looked pretty good in this swim suit

The ties that wound just under her hip made her legs appear longer than they actually were, and the vibrant colour stood out against her creamy skin. The bikini top then displayed her washboard stomach and cleverly hid her rather flat chest, using ruffles to emphasize her breasts.

All in all, the outcome wasn't too bad!

Haruhi turned towards the way that led to the pool and quickly stopped, taking in her surroundings. It truly felt like she was in a tropical rainforest. The pristine pools glistened as the sunlight reflected off the waters' surface, the sound of exotic birds echoing around her. From what her eyes could tell paths led their way through the man-made forest of ferns, palm trees and other assorted plants. What they led to, she could only imagine being other pools and Jacuzzis other than the ones in front of her.

She found the other Host Club members waiting for her on the sun loungers outside. Mind you it wasn't hard to miss them; with Mori's imposing figure standing calmly to the side as Honey happily paddled in the shallows, Kyoya was writing something in that black notebook of his, and Hikaru and Kaoru were challenging Tamaki to another water fight. Again.

Not one to be embarrassed by feeling slightly out of her depth, Haruhi strode confidently forward to meet her friends, unaware of the eyes of the men surrounding her watching with lusty gazes. Her friends looked up and were immediately stunned into silence.

Honey was the first one to break the silence, as with wide eyes grew he commented "Haru-chan, you look so kawaii!"

"Ah" agreed Mori, quickly nodding his head in assent.

The twins came over their astonishment to check their toy and the bikini she was wearing before giving a thumbs up in approval.

"Yay! We like!" they shouted. They had designed it especially for Haruhi, knowing how to flaunt her body even if she didn't know how, with their clothing designs.

A furious blush came over Tamaki's face. It's just – there was so much skin showing! Too much, in his opinion. However, knowing that they were at a pool and she was there with him cough cough THEM, it should be fine. He edged his way over, before extending his arms and pulling Haruhi into his embrace

"Daughter looks cute!" Tamaki shouted out, his arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Senpai can't…breathe…!" Haruhi choked.

"Tono, stop sexually harassing our toy! Try to control yourself!"

Tamaki stopped and stepped away, embarrassed. He had forgotten he himself was half naked, only wearing his swimming trunks.

Kyoya had been sitting on one of the sun loungers under the shade of the umbrella, but his eyes had snapped up to Haruhi upon her arrival.

**Kyoya's POV**

I cursed softly under my breath as my Haruhi stood before us in… you couldn't really call them clothes, more like scraps of material! But my eyesight be damned if I didn't admit she looked spectacular. I felt my muscles tighten and heat pool at the bottom of my stomach, trying to control my reaction. Not that I even had the strength to go over to her, to move for Christ's sake! It was all being used to keep in control

Haruhi turned her head slightly so that her eyes could reach mine, and a small smile played around her lips when she read the emotions swirling in my eyes. I could see the same feelings reflected in her eyes as well, burning like a soft fire that was by no means near extinguishing.

I looked past her and was met with the gazes of other men gazing at Haruhi's appearance with lust. I scowled at all of them, trying to convey with my eyes that they were unwelcome and if they didn't get the message, then some of them would find themselves in some very unsavoury situations. Luckily for them, they were all smart enough to understand and backed off.

Haruhi had searched over her shoulder to see what had caught my attention. Realising what it was, I saw her roll her eyes before she turned back to me and giggled, trying to cover it behind her hand.

**Normal POV**

Haruhi walked over to the sun lounger next to Kyoya and settled there

Everyone seemed slightly surprised because they thought she would have rather explored the pool area, than just sit around. As if reading their thoughts she assured the others.

"I just want to relax for a while on the loungers before trying out the pools."

"Don't forget the jacuzzis and sauna's Haru-chan!" perked up Honey.

"They are located all over the pool area and are really nice!"

"Thanks Honey-senpai" Haruhi said "I will try them out later, perhaps."

Everyone seemed satisfied at this explanation and went off to do their own thing.

This left Kyoya and Haruhi alone, as the sun loungers they were using were more isolated from the other ones.

Haruhi stretched leisurely and smiled at the feel of the sun's rays kissing her skin. Her gaze turned and met Kyoya's, who gave a small smile back.

"Kyoya, could you help me out please and rub in some sun lotion on my back?"

Kyoya was a bit startled at the request but complied, all too willing to run his hands up and down Haruhi's almost naked back.

His reply was in the form of reaching for the sun lotion and coming to sit next to Haruhi, who then turned onto her front and waited.

_She has way too much skin_ thought Kyoya as he stared at the creamy expanse of skin, waiting for his touch. He squirmed uncomfortably at the thought and tried to think of anything other than the siren laying before him as he squirted some of the lotion onto his hands and rubbed them together, before smoothing it into Haruhi's skin.

_Trees. Yes trees aren't sexy at all… Coniferous, Mountain Ash, Giant Sequoia, Manna Gum, Redwood – _

Haruhi gave a pleasurable sigh as his hands caressed her back.

_Shiiit focus Ootori! CyprusOakCedarSpruce – _

Haruhi squeaked as the touch of his hands became deeper, Kyoya oblivious to it as he tried to distract himself. Haruhi knew that most of the lotion had been absorbed at this point, but the it just felt so good that she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth.

Kyoya's hands stopped.

"Are you okay Kyoya?" she asked shyly

She jumped slightly as his reply came, very near her ear.

"As much as I enjoy hearing you moan from my touch, I am finding it just a bit difficult to continue when we are still in such a public place. So unless we want to be reported for public indecency, it is probably best that I stop" he whispered seductively.

Haruhi's eyes widened a bit as she absorbed what he had said. She turned onto her back and took Kyoya's hands to pull her up so that she was sitting opposite him.

Looking round to see that they were unaccompanied, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, placing her hands on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Just as Kyoya began to respond with equal passion Haruhi broke the kiss and shifted forward so that her lips were right next to his ear.

"Aren't I always distracting?" she asked seductively, as she tilted her hips forward to press against the tent of his swimming trunks.

Kyoya growled into her neck

"Haruhi…"

She took that as a yes. Grinning, Haruhi's hands guided Kyoya's face to hers and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart, both still had their eyes closed and opened them at the same time to see their loved one smiling back.

"Would you like to take that look around of the pools now?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi nodded her head and entwined her fingers with his before rising, as both went to see what was offered in this paradise.


	5. Jacuzzi

The couple explored the pool area from the outer edges, and amongst the thicker of the foliage to use as cover so they wouldn't have to separate. If they walked out in the open, the other members of the host club would most surely fall upon them and persuade them to join in with their games.

So Haruhi and Kyoya wandered along the pathways until they found the perfect spot.

Deeper into the 'jungle' was a quiet, idyllic pool, surrounded on all sides by the foliage so it truly felt like they were in paradise. The only sound that seemed to exist was the gentle chirping of birds and the quiet bubbling of the nearby Jacuzzi.

They both looked at the Jacuzzi then looked at each other with small grins. Checking to make sure they were alone, they found themselves to be blissfully at peace.

Haruhi made the first move, and climbed in gingerly before placing herself down with a sigh of bliss in the hot water. Kyoya followed eagerly after her.

Sitting across from Haruhi, the two figures sat across from each other and just enjoyed their company, feeling content.

Kyoya cricked his neck, raising a hand to try and rid his neck of the tension built up from work. Hunching over a laptop or notebook for most of his day was definitely not good for his posture, he noted absentmindedly, even if it was a necessary part of his day. Haruhi noticed with concern and stood up before making her way over to him.

Kyoya looked up in surprise.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi ignored him and sat on the upper edge of the Jacuzzi before swinging one leg round so that Kyoya was in the middle of her legs, just below her.

"What are doing…?"

Kyoya started to turn round but Haruhi just caught his head in her hands and turned it back gently.

"You would think you rich bastards would remember to get a massage once in a while to help with your stiffness" she murmured.

Before he could reply, her hands started to kneed out the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders. She frowned slightly at how tight his muscles seemed to be, and decided he should take a break more often. Even if she had to throw his laptop into a cage of otakus'.

Kyoya tried to take Haruhi's advice and just relax. Her hands were effectively working out the knots between his shoulders and Kyoya let his head flop back into Haruhi.

Haruhi glanced down and blushed at where his head was leaning against… right between her thighs, but she just bit her lip and continued with her work.

After about 15 minutes of working on his back Haruhi had finally finished and glanced down with a smile. Kyoya looked so peaceful; eyes closed, a contented smile graced his feature that matched his deep, even breathing.

Haruhi placed her hands on his nape before leaning down and giving him a kiss, thinking that he was asleep. Hence she jumped when she felt him respond, moving his lips smoothly against hers, his arms attempting to reach round and clasp her in his arms.

Seeing as she was behind him, however, this became rather difficult, this realization resulting in a small growl of frustration.

Haruhi broke the kiss with a startled look and was even more surprised when she found herself suddenly swung round and sitting directly on Kyoya's lap.

"That's better" he murmured.

Haruhi's lips formed a small 'o' before melting into a smile.

The smile disappeared as she jumped from a rustling coming from the bushes. Kyoya's head swiveled to the place quickly but they were both relieved when it was only another couple trying to find a spot. Said couple walked by leisurely, not without the woman giving a few flirtatious glances in Kyoya's direction when the man wasn't looking.

Kyoya and Haruhi both noticed.

A small frown appeared on Haruhi's face, her eyes hardening as she tried to warn the woman away with mental death threats.

Kyoya returned his attention to Haruhi, and a chuckle escaped his lips when he realized what was provoking her sudden ire.

"My my, the great composed Haruhi is jealous?" he teased.

Haruhi became flustered '"I am NOT jealous" she said as she rose, beginning to go back to where she had first sat. However, she was prevented as an iron-like vice gripped round her wrist.

She turned to find it was Kyoya's hand holding her back.

"Where are you going, Haru-chan?" he smirked as he quoted Honey's nickname for the natural host.

Too quick to comprehend, Haruhi found herself back in his lap.

"Maybe to prevent any further mix-ups about who exactly we are devoted to, we could mark each other" he said slyly.

"… A tattoo? Really Kyoya you want to go that far? Besides unless you have suddenly become proficient as a tattoo artist I doubt there is anywhere nearby –"

Haruhi's speech was cut off as Kyoya flicked her on the forehead.

"Baka. I was thinking something more impermanent?"

Haruhi thought for a minute. _My mark? What kind of mark could I make if not…Ah, love bite perhaps? S_eeing his smile, she knew she was on the right track.

Slowly leaning forward, she placed her lips against his neck, giving a small kiss before gently biting on the soft skin, sucking insistently.

Kyoya shuddered with pleasure and leant his head even further back, giving his lover room to work as his hands clasped round her waist like steel vices.

When Haruhi was done, she leaned back only to find Kyoya quite flushed and panting. The shadow king, flushed! It was a sight.

He quickly stared at her with a heated gaze and pulled her into him, their lips crashing together.

"My turn" he murmured when they both broke for air.

He bowed his head to the base of Haruhi's neck, Haruhi turning her head a bit to give Kyoya better access.

His lips slowly grazed her skin before he bit her gently. Haruhi gasped and held Kyoya tighter, trying not to be too loud. Unfortunately a pleasurable whimper escaped between her lips.

Kyoya smiled against her neck when he heard the small sounds coming from Haruhi. He returned her earlier favor dispersing little nips in between kissing and sucking her neck.

He finished with a kiss and surveyed the small bite mark at the base of her neck, claiming her as his. His body jolted as his member leapt at the thought of Haruhi wearing his mark, something that he noted on with interest.

Both of them were panting gently. Haruhi brought her hands up to Kyoya's face and guided him towards her lips. The couple shared a chaste kiss before it got more heated. Haruhi's tongue stroked Kyoya's, who then proceeded to explore her mouth, delving deeper inside of her.

His hands wandered round to her back where the strings to holding her bikini top lay across her silky skin.

Kyoya's long fingers fingered the knot there and started to untie it, wanting more, needing more, needing to go further. All other thoughts flew from his head – he didn't think about where they were, or who they were there with! Only did he think about Haruhi, and the cursed know that held up this irritating bikini top.

Haruhi felt what he was doing and blushed profusely, not from the action but simply from where they were.

She broke the kiss and gasped.

"Kyoya!"

"What is it" he muttered against her neck. He looked up to find Haruhi's blush gracing her features and smirked

"Are you quite alright, dear? Or is the heat simply getting to you?" he asked.

"You know very well what it is Mr. Otoori" she retorted, trying to calm her body's reaction.

"It might be prudent to try to remember where we are and who is quite possibly near us right now?"

Kyoya gave a small shrug. "We are quite secluded where we are now, you have no need to worry…"he again tried to reach for Haruhi's bikini ties.

"No!" she reprimanded.

Haruhi slapped away his wandering hands which were again trying to undo her bikini.

"Haruhi!" he pouted out of character "stop being impossible!"

"Oh really, am I being that impossible? Just because I don't want to take my top of in a semi-public area." A flash of inspiration hit her.

Standing up Haruhi climbed out of the Jacuzzi with Kyoya following, unwilling to let her go somewhere without him.

She stopped suddenly and whirled around with an innocent look.

"Alright then, if you really want me to…' she said as her hands reached around to get to the bikini straps.

Kyoya's eyes eagerly followed.

"However, since I am just so impossible I guess that I am going to have to find different company".

Kyoya's eyes widened and then hardened slightly at the thought.

"Possibly Hikaru and Kaoru, they don't say I am impossible.." Haruhi continued as she turned around and was about to walk when she was pinned against one of the artificial palm trees.

"Don't. You. Dare" he threatened.

Haruhi let a giggle escape between her lips and Kyoya realized that she had only been toying with him.

Knowing that he now knew she was joking Haruhi tried to leave but was unsuccessful, seeing as her wrists were being held above her head in Kyoya's grip. She glanced up at her captive hands and then in Kyoya's eyes, a little wary.

"Kyoya…" she started but was cut off as his lips took charge of hers. He pressed her up against the tree even more, so that Haruhi could feel every inch of him, making her shudder.

Kyoya leaned back and smiled at their breathlessness

"Shall we go meet the others now?" she asked, still a little out of breath.

He nodded his ascent and they both made their way back to the central area

They found Tamaki fighting against Hikaru and Kaoru in the tidal pool (not that the 3 actually knew it was the tidal pool) splashing each other.

Mori was swimming in one of the 'rivers' with Honey balancing on his back.

Screeches were heard as a wave hit Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. They all got absolutely drenched and were found in a heap near Kyoya and Haruhi, having been swept there by the wave.

Haruhi giggled before it evolved into outright laughter. She held her stomach as she bent over still laughing and Mori, Honey and Kyoya all smiled at the natural host, glad that she was having a good time.

The twins and Tamaki , still lying on the floor gazed up at their laughing princess.

"You are …" –gasp- " so" –gasp- "funny! Hahahahhahaaaa" Hikaru and Kaoru untangled themselves and stood on either side of Haruhi, draping themselves across her with devilish smiles.

"She thinks I am funny! O how lovely this world is! I have found meaning in entertaining my beautiful daughter! Ha ! She thinks I am funny! I am the best father in the whole world! Where is my medal?" these words came pronounced from Tamaki who stood gazing up into the sky triumphantly.

"She thinks your funny…"

"Yeah, funny looking!" jaunted the twins.

This only made Haruhi laugh harder as Tamaki's face went purple.


	6. Holy moly

Having stayed another half hour before finishing their afternoon, everyone emerged out of their dressing rooms and met up again in a main room they had rented for their stay.

It held a lounging area including a television, a kitchen and a bathroom, and served as a meeting area for the club as well as a place where they could all hang out together away from Moe eyes, instead of clambering into someone's room.

The Host Club members all made their way there, Haruhi still having her swimming costume on underneath her clothes so as not to be too late.

Upon finally finding the room, Haruhi opened the door to find that everyone else had already arrived there before her.

However, Haruhi thought she had done quite well to find the room in the time she did, considering no one had told her where it was! All she had had to do was follow the path the club had left her.

Crumbs from Honey's snack, the trail of destruction left from the twins and Tamaki and the star-struck women was a normal aftermath left behind the eccentric Host Club. She slipped quietly inside the door to try and minimize her arrival. No such luck was to be found

"Haruhiiiiiiiiiiii! Where have you been?" shouted Hikaru accusingly.

"You were late by five minutes you know" added Kyoya, sunlight glinting off his glasses.

"You're aware that that is going to be added to your debt."

"Well MAYBE if one of my so-called friends had told me where this room was, then I wouldn't of had to spend those five minutes following your trail trying to finding you all!" she shot at the rest of the group with a glare.

Hikaru and Kaoru flinched from the onslaught, whilst Tamaki shriveled up in the corner from the intensity of the glare.

'She hates me, my daughter hates me…' he mumbled into the wall.

"Nevertheless, you are late; therefore it's added to your debt". Kyoya had to keep up appearances, after all.

Haruhi swung to glare at Kyoya, before stalking over to him, determined to wipe the smug look off of his face.

Placing her hands on his shoulders (and ignoring the gasps from the other people in the room) Haruhi went onto her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"Laugh it up now, chuckles, but as your punishment for being such an _ass_" she hissed the last word "I am going to stick with the rest of the Host Club so much that there isn't going to be one minute where you can kiss or touch me. Checkmate, baka." Haruhi finished, her eyes flashing with warning.

Kyoya's eyes widened at her words.

The rest of the host club watched the proceedings with curiosity at what their natural host could possibly have to whisper to the shadow king.

Kyoya looked up slightly to find the rest of the club watching them. No way was he going to let this chance to be with Haruhi slide through his fingers – it was about time that the rest of the fools should find out about their relationship. Hopefully it would deter the more slightly persistent members from latching onto Haruhi. And besides, it had been taking too much time and energy for them to hide the relationship from everyone – time that could be put to better uses…

His arms snaked around her waist bringing her closer to him. Haruhi dropped onto the balls of her feet and tried to back away in surprise, but to no avail. She recognized that determined look in his eyes for Kami's sake.

_Oh Mother in heaven, what is he about to do?_

"Kyoya..?" Haruhi started but was cut off by his lips descending on hers as a collective gasp was heard from the entire room.

Kyoya heard the club's reactions and smirked, deepening the kiss.

_That's right_ He thought. _She's mine. You better remember it._

Mori was shocked but didn't let it show except for a raise of his eyebrows. He became aware of Honey's eyes widening and covered them. The little show was not something his 18 year old charge had to see.

Hikaru was confused. What the hell was Kyoya doing, kissing Haruhi like that? Anger and jealousy battled it out in his head, and the rage was eventually beaten by jealousy. He couldn't help it; Haruhi was so precious to them, to him, that to have someone else get so close to her pissed him off! Never mind the fact that he was one day hoping to be the one to capture Haruhi's heart. He clenched his fists to stop himself from stomping over there and tearing the two apart.

Kaoru watched as his brother battled with his inner turmoil and noticed his clenched fists. He couldn't help feel sorry for his brother.

He had been observant of Haruhi and Kyoya for the past few weeks, and had noticed that they had been acting differently around each other. Not so much that many others noticed, but enough for him to. It was pretty easy actually – being one of the few people who broke into his world, it felt natural to observe and make sure she was happy. And with a sinking heart, he had seen her happier than ever with Kyoya; he could only hope that this new bond wouldn't tear her away from him and his brother.

Tamaki's mind froze, his rationale and logic splintering before him.

_What – what – what – Mother is kissing daughter – daughter is kissing back_! _Thiscan' __Daughter…..Mother…NO! _

Inner mind theatre

The world continued to rotate before slowing down, and coming to a stop.

It exploded.

_Exit of mind theatre_

Mori, the closest person to Tamaki, thought he heard a bang near him and turned to find Tamaki on the floor.

Tamaki had fainted.


	7. Bang goes Tamaki

As they both pulled apart, breathing a little bit more heavily than before, Kyoya still didn't let go of Haruhi and decided to pull her to him by the waist so that she was anchored to him.

"What - What was that?" demanded Hikaru.

Kaoru came up behind his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. As much as he would have rooted for his brother and Haruhi as a couple, or even having her between the two of them, he knew that the woman in question was smitten with her current lover.

"Judging from her expression after that kiss, no one else stands a chance against the frikkin shadow king."

As Kaoru had commented, Haruhi's face was tinged pink slightly, something that she didn't usually do, period, let alone in front of the other members of the Host club!

Kyoya kept his arm around her waist, claiming her possessively.

By this point Tamaki had revived somewhat.

There was a purple aura of vengeance around him as his golden locks floated and his eyes sparked with anger.

"Kyoya…..!"

Haruhi noticed the purple tendrils of hate coming off in waves off of Tamaki and felt Kyoya's grip tighten marginally.

Despite how he might interact with him, she knew that Kyoya valued Tamaki's friendship. So to stop anything stupid from happening, she quickly intervened.

"Why don't we all go sit down and talk this over, considering that Kyoya has already let the cat out of the bag…"

Haruhi ended with a glare in her boyfriends' direction who only smirked back at her, ignoring her tone.

"Kyoya? You are calling him Kyoya? Why are you being so informal? You should be calling him senpai, or more appropriately, mother!" ranted Tamaki, who was quickly left standing on his own whilst everyone else went to the couches and made themselves comfortable. They knew that their king could go on for a while.

Tamaki noticed the absent places around him and huffed before seating himself directly across from Haruhi who was seated next to Kyoya

"SO?" he demanded

Haruhi sighed. This was going to be fun….When pigs can fly.

Before she could begin, Tamaki started

"No, NO, NO! Mother and daughter is one big no! Incest. INCEST! How could you both do this? Daughter, you are too young and innocent to start dating a scheming, evil, low blood-pressure" Kyoya raised an eyebrow "demon! I absolutely forbid it this is not allowed no way no how not in this lifetime or the next for that matter. Daddy has the final decision and daddy says no, you hear me? NO!"

Tamaki finally took a breath.

Before he could start again, Haruhi made quickly made her point.

"Tamaki-senpai, firstly please try to remember that I am NOT your daughter" with emphasis on the _not._

"This isn't something that has just happened over night – I don't mean to hurt you by saying this but this has been going on for months now, and I know that I love Kyoya very much. I have made my own decision and that is to be with Kyoya"

She talked earnestly, trying to convince her over-protective senpai.

She stared Tamaki straight into his amethyst eyes, trying to get him to understand with her eyes, if her words failed to reach him.

"Please. I am happy with him. Can you not be happy for us?" she asked gently.

Tamaki couldn't turn his daughter down when she looked and asked like that. He would try to be happy for them; besides, it was his best friend and one of his most important people in the whole world. He couldn't stay too mad at them for long, despite how hard it was to swallow this news.

Hikaru watched the proceedings angrily, but his anger ebbed away like the tide as he listened to Haruhi. He knew that Haruhi wouldn't lie about something like this, so if she truly loved Kyoya…. Hikaru admitted deep inside that he had missed his chance and knew he wouldn't get it back.

_'Oh well'_ Hikaru thought ' _she will always be our best friend, and our toy.'_

-Cue evil smile-

'_We can still have our fun. Even if she is dating that slimy, wicked, manipulating..'_ Hikaru was snapped out of his thoughts by Tono's voice.

"I will be happy for you" he explained.

"However, Kyoya, if you dare ever hurt Haruhi then I will have no problem in hunting you down and tying you to a chair to play Renge's dating games forever, before turning to over to the twins who, I have no doubt, will have devised interesting ways to torture you further."

The twins nodded eagerly.

"Of course" Kyoya conceded, trying not to show how the idea of being tied up at the mercy or Renge terrified him. It might be the only time he would ever call to his family for help.

Mori and Honey had been watching from the side lines up until now.

Feeling left out from the festivities, Honey jumped onto Haruhi, breaking her contact from Kyoya and landing on the floor with him on top of her.

"Haru-chan Haru-chan! I am so happy for you and Kyo-chan! Aren't we, Takashi?" he turned to his taller cousin, who nodded slightly with a faint smile.

"Kyoya-senpai watch out, Honey-senpai is already trying to take Haruhi from you!" called out Kaoru

Everyone's eyes focused on the pair on the floor. They were indeed in an interesting position.

Haruhi was lying on the ground, having brought her legs up so that they weren't flat out in an uncomfortable position, so her legs were brought up behind Honey, who was currently straddling the female hostess.

"Ah! Gomen ne, Haru-chan" he mumbled as he climbed off before Tamaki started to spontaneously discombobulate in the corner.

The twins helped Haruhi up from the floor before trapping her between them with their bodies, arms and legs tangled.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was thinking; maybe I can be your bit on the side perhaps?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Haruhi laugh. Pleased with making her laugh, Hikaru turned to his twin on the other side who was smiling gently at his two favourite people.

"OI, don't forget about me Haruhi!" Kaoru whined.

"Don't worry Kaoru!" Haruhi reassured "You can be my bit on the other side, okay?"

"Daughter! Don't encourage them! Look after your innocence!" came a wail.

"Ahem!" Kyoya cleared his throat, making it quite clear how unimpressed he was becoming as he stood up and crossed to his girlfriend - who was shortly back in his arms - with Kyoya standing over her glaring at the two devilish twins.

"Awww Kyoya senpai doesn't want to share" they complained in unison.

Kyoya had quite enough of this. His arm firmly round Haruhi's shoulders, he steered her out of the door to the room before pausing in the doorway.

"Oh and by the way Tamaki" Kyoya had addressed Tamaki but everyone knew he was really talking to everyone in the room "You don't need to worry about Haruhi's 'innocence".

Tamaki brought out a handkerchief to wipe his eyebrow whilst giving a sigh of relief.

Kyoya pulled Haruhi extra close before bending down slightly and kissing Haruhi's shoulder, before licking the place gently, and smiling against her skin as she shuddered from pleasure.

"We have already taken care of it" he ended with a smirk before stirring Haruhi out of the room with a hand at the small of her back.

If anyone had taken a peek inside the room they would have found they whole host club quiet, Tamaki being deathly pale before hearing a small explosion again and the thud of the King falling to the floor.

Not that the rest of the club noticed, they were too preoccupied with who had replaced the Shadow King and what he had done with the real Kyoya.


	8. No thank you

"Oh nice way to break it to them" Haruhi commented sarcastically.

Kyoya only looked down and smirked.

"Well they had to find out sometime right? Why not make it now? Besides after that little threat you didn't give me much choice, sweetheart".

Haruhi sighed in exasperation. He was the shadow king, the possible heir to one of the biggest corporate companies in Japan, yet with his friends he has no sense of tact at all!

Haruhi was too caught up in her own thoughts to realise that they had arrived back at their rooms.

She was still thinking, oblivious as ever as Kyoya drew her into his room and towards his bed.

"Haruhi, you are caught up with something I presume? You seem to be concentrating very hard."

Haruhi's reverie was broken by Kyoya. She stared up at him as he towered over… wait, since when did he tower over her?

Haruhi looked down and realised that she was sitting on the edge of Kyoya's bed.

"Since when..?"

"When you were deep in contemplation" Kyoya answered her question. He had been waiting until she had noticed.

He placed his hands on either side of her as he leaned over so that they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

_Sneaky devil_ Haruhi thought at him. He thinks that I can just forget about my earlier promise to him?

Flashback

In the shared room of the host club:

"Laugh it up now, chuckles, but as your punishment for being such an _ass, _I'm going to stay with the Host Club as much as possible so you can't even touch me, let alone kiss me."

End of Flashback

_Heehee well then I might show him just how evil I can be_ Haruhi thought demonically in her head.

Payback was sweet.

Haruhi brought her lips upon Kyoya's gently. Kyoya leaned into the kiss, letting his body lower down onto Haruhi's.

Haruhi's hands removed his glasses and slowly proceeded to run down the length of his back, touching and caressing.

A small sigh of pleasure escaped Kyoya's lips.

The couple broke for air before Kyoya started to kiss and gently nip at Haruhi's neck, moving the collar of her shirt down.

_Focus on the plan, Haruhi_! She scolded herself, easily getting side-tracked by the seductive man on top of her.

Sounding all too real, she moaned into Kyoya's ear.

"Ah, Kyoya!"

Kyoya's body started to tremble from his growing feeling of lust and desire, threatening to overwhelm his body.

"Kyoya, I need you now…Please!" she moaned again in his ear, before gently nibbling on the tip of it.

Kyoya's hands tightened in the sheets of the bed. The images assaulting his brain were of countless things he wanted to do, what he desired to do with Haruhi. His aching in his groin had grown to a relentless throb, and it wouldn't be long till he had to do something, anything, about it.

Haruhi could feel Kyoya becoming excited and thought now would be the perfect time for his punishment.

Her hands came up onto his chest as she massaged and stroked, fingers tracing his muscles, leaving a lingering tingling sensation on Kyoya's chest.

She then rolled them over so that now she was on top. Haruhi continued the kiss as her hands travelled downwards till they stopped just beneath the tips of his trousers, which were hanging from his hips.

Her fingers followed the V shape of his abdomen.

Kyoya's back arched involuntarily as he gave a groan .

Using her tremendous will power, Haruhi got off the bed and proceeded to the door.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked bewildered, his voice coming out slightly higher than he wanted. Kyoya cleared his throat and tried again "Haruhi?"

He sat up from his lying position. Haruhi started talking and Kyoya tried to concentrate on what she was saying instead of on the throbbing between his legs.

"…this is your punishment. No making out or touching or anything fun! Too bad you were so ruthless to me earlier about my debt – I mean really you're like a dog with a bone over that thing!" Haruhi reprimanded.

"Haruhi, are you being serious?" Kyoya growled.

She gave him a once over from her position by the door, and smiled saucily.

"Lucky for you, I am a kind person – I'll rescind the punishment after the next hour. But for now, I am going to my room. It's probably best if we cool down a bit before we tear each other's clothes off, although that doesn't sound like a bad idea…" Haruhi trailed off and Kyoya's ears perked up.

_So she wants it too hmmm? _Kyoya thought to himself.

"Maybe the club want to go play some games in the games room. I'll go see." Haruhi finished quickly, cursing herself for saying that last statement so loud.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya started growling again as he was about to get up, but winced and sat back down.

"Oh and I wouldn't follow me, if I were you. I imagine the amount of teasing the Host Club would give you wouldn't end for a while. And you might frighten anyone you come across in the hotel with that monster" Haruhi said, as she pointedly looked down to the strain of cloth between Kyoya's legs.

_So his trousers had gotten tighter!_ Kyoya thought to himself.

He made a point to cross his legs to hide the… bulge as Haruhi laughed.

"I love you. See you later" Haruhi called as she left.

"Little minx.." Kyoya muttered as she left the room. But she thought he was monster size! Awesome.


	9. Icy goodness

**Kyoya POV**

I waited lying on my bed till my problem had … diminished somewhat before I started going down the hallway to the shared room of the Host Club.

I entered the room and was greeted by an onslaught of laughter and squeals. My eyes quickly roamed to find Honey, Mori and Haruhi sitting round one of the tables eating some of the complementary ice cream from the room, whilst the Hiitichan twins were leaning against each other laughing whilst Tamaki was apparently stuck in a bag on the floor. Why he was in a bag I didn't even want to know..

I rolled my eyes at our so-called King's antics and proceeded over to Haruhi's table.

"This is sooo yummy! Isn't it Takashi? I like this flavour best, but yours is nice too. Oh and Haruhi yours was good but personally I like mine the best - but yours is still good. We should eat ice cream more often –"

Honey continued to ramble over the various ice cream flavours whilst Mori and Haruhi simply nodded and 'mmhmm'-ed in reply.

Haruhi raised her spoon halfway to her lips, laden with chocolate ice cream before I quickly captured the spoon with my lips.

"Hey! No fair!" she protested, turning to look me in the face with a pout.

Her cry of protest made the twins turn round to see the commotion.

I licked my lips, ensuring that the rest of the ice cream wasn't lingering on them, and enjoyed the sight of her eyes growing bigger at the sight. Naughty girl – I bet you're thinking dirty thoughts right now. The blood pooled to her cheeks, making them flush a lovely slight pink that I knew from experience was spreading down onto her chest.

Haruhi snapped out of the stupor.

"ah mou! That wasn't nice, Kyoya! Go get your own ice cream" she reprimanded before tapping her spoon lightly on my temple to reinforce the message.

She then stood up to get some more ice cream out of the fridge – who knew she was as protective over ice cream as she was fatty tuna. Actually never mind; if I had tried to eat that she probably would have bitten my fingers off in retaliation.

"Haru-chan, you can have some of mine if you would like!" Honey offered brightly, holding out the spoon to her.

I sensed the twins trying to hold in their laughter behind me at my scolding but were quieting down at Honey's offer.

I saw Haruhi's eyes flick to mine and back to the spoon that was held out to her before a smile started to play around her lips.

You could still faintly hear Tamaki in the background shouting for someone to help him out of the bag

"Mother? Mother? Is that you? Help me, quickly! Daddy is stuck in here! Our evil children tricked me with the promise of Haruhi pictures!"

I tuned out, a trick that one learned after being with Tamaki for a certain period of time and turned my attention back to Haruhi. She had that look in her eyes that never promised anything innocent.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai, your ice cream does look rather.." she paused as if to search for a word "..delicious".

Her eyes met with mine and I almost stumbled back as the half lidded eyes bore into my own, smoldering.

A shudder ran through me and heat spread from my abdomen.

Haruhi's eyes wandered down my body, a smile growing on her face as she reached my groin.

_Damn it _I cursed silently, knowing what she was seeing, _this is starting to get ridiculous._

I sat down on the nearest chair, hoping to disguise my arousal.

Haruhi's lips closed around Honey's spoon, a murmur of delight escaping her lips.

_Haruhi please_ I silently warned with my eyes_ unless you want me to take you right here, over this table, then you will know to stop._

An almost inaudible hiss escaped me as she stood up straight from her bent position and licked her lips.

Kaoru and Hikaru simply stood in awe at their best friend, mouths nearly touching the floor

Tamaki could be heard shouting "What is happening? WHY has everything gone quiet? Someone come tell your king this instant!" the outraged tone of his voice broke the spell that had surrounded the host club members.

Honey withdrew the spoon with a mumbled "glad you enjoyed it", now suddenly shy of the previous actions. Mori patted his shoulder sympathetically. It seemed that Haruhi had certainly come into her own as a woman due to this relationship.

The twins sauntered towards Haruhi, rapping an arm around her waist.

"Wow Haruhi! Who knew you had it in you!" Kaoru said

"Yeah! I mean, geez! Kyoya-sempai!" he directed towards me.

"Yes?" the answer came out quietly. I dared not raise my voice too much in case my reply came out breathy. And that would not do for the club to hear me 'breathy'.

"You still alive over there? Didn't know Haruhi could be such a tease!"

Damn, I guess her effect on me didn't go as unrecognized as I thought. My reply was a burning stare at the two twins, who took their arms of my love and backed away quietly

Smart move.

I saw Haruhi turn and disappear into the adjoining kitchen, her giggles following her quietly.

"Is anyone even listening to me?" an outraged cry came from the sack still writhing on the floor.

Tamaki's obviously distraught form brought more than enough amusement to the Hiitichan twins who collapsed onto the couch laughing.

"Tono, what the hell are you still doing in there?"

"Baka baka baka! Quick, Kaoru, let's get some pictures!"

"Buffoons! You will do no such thing to your King! Now I am ordering you, let me go!"

I rolled my eyes and, ignoring them as best as I could, stood and followed Haruhi into the kitchen.


	10. Kitchen salvation

Haruhi took a deep but shaky breath as she leaned her forehead against the kitchen cabinet for support. Her hands tightened on the counter as she tried to calm her rapid heartbeat. If she didn't her knees would surely give out on her, and everyone would find her as a shaking mess on the immaculately cleaned floor.

_Risky, Haruhi, risky_ she scolded herself.

A moment passed.

_But oh, soooo worth it._

She thought back to just moments before as she had watched Kyoya squirm in obvious discomfort from her teasing. However her attention was attracted elsewhere as Haruhi's ears picked up the subtle sound of the kitchen door opening and closing with a soft 'click', and soft soled loafers making their way across the tiled floor.

Before Haruhi could react, she felt Kyoya's arms wrap themselves around her torso and rest just beneath her breasts.

His hot breath caressed her neck and she shivered.

"Now Haruhi..." Kyoya's voice rumbled from behind her.

He spun her around quickly so that she was now facing him, her hands captured between his own large ones as he pinned them against the cupboard above their heads. Haruhi's body stretched out in front of Kyoya, struggling to somehow make an escape from what would be her inevitable punishment, yet she was held firmly in place by the power in Kyoya's muscled arms and hands.

"Since when have you been such a tease?" he asked huskily, his black onyx eyes boring into her own.

_Shit_

Haruhi knew she was in trouble; deep trouble.

With all the others in the room next to theirs, and a wall separating them, although she could cry out for help Haruhi doubted that any of the Host Club would dare come to help her escape, knowing that she was in the strong grasp of the Shadow King.

_Stupid, cowardly, rich bastards…_

Haruhi tried to search her supposedly smart brain for a way out and couldn't come up with anything other than doe eyes, or better yet, persuasion. Her large hazel eyes peeked up seductively from beneath her long dark eyelashes, trying to persuade him silently to let her go, with a promise of a reward. However, when this didn't work Haruhi merely opted for the truth. Lord knew she loved it when Kyoya was in the sexual driving seat, so having him pin her down and have his way with her was a fantasy that she had hoped they would fulfil at some point or other.

Kyoya tried to make his gulp less audible as he drank in the beauty before him.

"I guess since I have found someone worth teasing" Haruhi murmured sweetly, noticing the bulge in his pants as her eyes wandered up and down his lean muscular form, before her tongue darted out to moisten her lower lip.

Kyoya could feel his arousal rock hard in his trousers but tried to regulate his breathing. He was NOT going to lose control, especially when all those other morons were just in the next room.

Instead, he was going to tease.

Kyoya leant in and captured Haruhi's lips with his own in a slow and sensual kiss, before breaking it to move his lips moving to Haruhi's throat. He sucked gently on her neck, gently at first but then harder, using his teeth to scrape gently over the lovely column of her throat before soothing the sting with his tongue. He repeated this, creating a delicate torture that drew a small moan from Haruhi's mouth.

Kyoya revelled in that sound, that moment when Haruhi gave herself completely to him without any inhibitions.

There had been too many nights when Kyoya would awaken alone in his bed, surrounded by his silk sheets that had slipped and slided over his body giving the illusion of Haruhi's soft milky skin. His body would be as hard as a rock, that small breathy sound still echoing in his mind and bringing an ache to his heart.

_Oh god, that's going to leave a mark_ Haruhi thought, until all thoughts fled her mind as one of Kyoya's elegant and dangerous hands wandered.

His long slender fingers trailed gently down her neck, tracing the dips and hollows of the slim body, almost as if to commit them to memory, causing a tingling sensation spread from the contact.

Kyoya's hand then dropped lower still till he grazed the underside of her left breast. Haruhi tried to angle herself to let his hand cover her fully, desperately needing some sort of contact before she went insane from his ministrations. Finally his hand palmed her breast, massaging and fondling before his thumb feathered gently over the nipple, causing bolts of lighting to go streaking through Haruhi's body. The natural host arched her back, grinding herself against Kyoya's muscled form, seeking the friction that they both needed.

Haruhi felt Kyoya gasp against her skin as his entire body trembled from the strain of trying to hold back, to prolong this delicious torture.

Then, snatches of laughter floated in from the other room.

_What the hell am I thinking, everyone is next door for goodness sake!_ Haruhi thought, remembering where they were and just how far away the other members of the Host Club were located. Her hands twisted and turned in his iron grasp, desiring to be free however his hold was permanent, his other hand latching onto her hip to still the twisting body.

Kyoya tore himself away from the swan-like neck as he gazed into those chocolate eyes, his own smouldering with hunger.

"'Not just yet, dear one. I want to have some more fun with you first."

Haruhi kept struggling against him, trying to free her hands as a plan began to form in her mind.

_Do it, just forsake your pride, beg him and get it over with! If I promise him whatever he wants then perhaps he just might see reason and we could continue this…later. In a more… private location._

_Oh yeah, that would be fun!_

"Haruhi" he whispered warningly.

"Please" She whined softly. The begging tone surprised him.

Haruhi leant forward so she could speak directly into his ear.

"Please Kyoya, just let me…." Haruhi trailed off coyly, leaning back to see his expression.

A mixture of lust and want took place on his handsome features, before giving way to a smirk.

"Not a chance" he chuckled quietly.

He leaned forward, as he was about to resume his former torture before the door to the kitchen swung open.

Kaoru and Hikaru stood there, mouths opening and closing as whatever words they had been about to say died in their mouths.

_Salvation! In the form of the twins! That's it I am definitely paying them back somehow._

However Haruhi's eye started twitching as she imagined the compromising position they had been caught in.

"What are you guys doing?!"

"How unsanitary! That is not something to do in the kitchen!"

Both reprimands came at once from the Hiitchan boys, and Haruhi took Kyoya's brief surprise at their courage to even consider coming into the kitchen, to break free and rush to the twins' side.

She squeezed in between the two of them, protecting herself from Kyoya whose aura had started to darken dramatically as his 'teasing time' had been interrupted.

"Run!" she whispered fervently as they all looked at each other and dashed into the main room, the devil on their heels.


End file.
